It is known that the comfort of motor vehicle passengers is enhanced by reducing the noise level in the passenger compartment. The noise sources typically include road noise, engine noise, and wind noise. It is also known to provide a compressible weather strip mounted on the vehicle pillar and the other body panels that define the door opening. When the vehicle door is closed the door compresses the weather strip and the weather strip will serve to reduce noise intrusion into the passenger compartment, as well as sealing against water leaks.